


The Yokai Grandmother

by theearlymorningmist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hanyou InuYasha (InuYasha), Next Generation, Post-InuYasha, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Sesshomaru as a father, Setsuna - Freeform, Towa - Freeform, princess half demon, sesshomaru is a good father, sesshomarus mother, yashahime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theearlymorningmist/pseuds/theearlymorningmist
Summary: Sesshomaru's mother comes to see the twins Setsuna and Towa for the first time, and shares some memories from when Sesshomaru was a child himself.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Sesshoumaru & Sesshoumaru's Mother (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	The Yokai Grandmother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oakinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakinthesky/gifts).



> Forgive me for any awkward uses of Inu-Yokai, its hard writing Sesshomaru's mother when she doesn't have a name lol xD

Sesshomaru sat with his back rested against a tree, silently observing his two daughters. They were still quite young, but no longer newborns. He could easily rest them both in the crook of his arms as they excitedly observed the shadows cast by branches which seemed to dance in the breeze.

Towa, braver than her younger sister, attempted to capture the fleeting shadow in her small hand. When the shadow easily escaped her grasp, continuing to move across Sesshomaru’s kimono, she erupted into a frustrated cry.

As usual, Sesshomaru observed, whenever her sister became upset it would cause Setsuna to rouse as well. The dark-haired girl became fidgety and uneasy, upset by her sister’s distress.

“Towa,” Sesshomaru spoke softly but firmly, “calm yourself.” He placed a hand on her silver hair, resting it there until Towa quieted herself, reassured by her father’s presence.

The wind shifted and suddenly the daiyokai was acutely aware of another demon’s presence. Instinctively, he caged his arms around his daughters, drawing them closer to his chest and letting the long sleeves of his kimono cover them from sight.

“My, my, Sesshomaru…” a drawling voice came from beyond the trees as the female inu-yokai emerged, her long robes trailing behind her. “You must be truly smitten with those pups you’re hiding not to notice my presence sooner….” she teased.

“Mother.” Sesshomaru growled, his eyes cold and hostile.

“No need for that.” She smiled, eyes sparkling with a mother’s mischief. “I cannot believe I raised such a rude son. To make his own mother have to travel to see her grandchildren.” she chided him. “Well,” the elegant woman pressed, impatiently. “Present your children to me, Sesshomaru.”

The demon made no such compliance, growling louder and rising up, easily holding both girls to his chest. His long mokomoko further wrapped around them for protection. “Leave now, mother. I have no desire to fight this day, but I will if necessary.”

The great lady pouted in offense. “Do you bare your fangs at me because your offspring are hanyou?” she asked, earning a truly cold look from her son which let her know she was correct. “Really Sesshomaru, I bear no ill will towards hanyou- that was _your_ hatred.” She took a careful step forward. “It’s true, hanyou are weaker…” she began, smirking at the vicious look in Sesshomaru’s eyes. “…but they are cute infants indeed.”

Much to the female inu-yokai’s amusement, Setsuna grew tired of being hidden beneath the fabric, loudly objecting with a cry, and hitting at the fabric trying to remove it. Sesshomaru allowed his daughter to free herself, but moved no closer to his mother.

“Hello there little hanyou,” she smiled, an intriguing feeling of pride warming through her as she looked at the young girl. “She resembles you.”

Never to be outdone by her younger sister, Towa freed herself as well, staring at the new woman with wide eyes. She reached forward her small hand, trying to grasp at the woman, not yet understanding when she was too far away to reach something. Sesshomaru slowly let his mokomoko return to his side, silently allowing his mother to approach.

“What are their names?” The woman asked, touching a gentle finger to each twin’s nose.

“Setsuna.” Sesshomaru answered plainly, glancing at the dark haired girl, “Towa,” he said looking at the other.

The demon’s mother smiled, unphased when Setsuna reached out to tug at her long silky hair. “You used to do the same as a child. Endlessly tug at my hair like the little beast you were.”

Sesshomaru ignored the comment, still on alert as he watched every movement.

“The silver haired one…Towa… She reminds me of your brother.”

At this, Sesshomaru looked at his mother. “You compare my child to that imbecile Inuyasha?” he questioned, offended.

“After your father’s demise I found myself curious about the human princess he had married. I also wished to see the child he died protecting. The hanyou boy was a sweet enough baby. Curious and brave. His face reminded me of Toga just as your child does. That is all I meant, my son.”

She turned her eyes back to Setsuna, frowning slightly. “This one could almost look human with that hair,” she mused, earning a slight growl from Sesshomaru. “She will need something to show her bloodline.” The proud Lady looked up at her son, resolutely. “You will give her Toga’s mokomoko when she has grown.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but did not audibly object.

The changing aura in the air told the woman she had overstayed her welcome, and her dear son’s patience with her was beginning to run out. She was surprised she had been allowed this close to the twin pups in the first place. She knew it was time to take her leave, and she knew better than to ask about their mother. She had merely come to inspect her grandchildren after hearing rumours that the great demon Sesshomaru had been seen crossing the skies with two crying bundles in his arms. The rumours had turned out to be true as it seemed.

“Be a good son and bring them to my castle from time to time, Sesshomaru.” She requested as she backed away.

“I will do no such thing.” her prideful son replied, holding his daughters close as he rose into the sky, flying away in the warm evening breeze.

“Such a rude son.” The female inu-yokai scoffed in amusement. “You would be most surprised to see our son today, Toga…” she spoke aloud. “He might finally admit he has someone to protect.”

She tucked her arms into the sleeves of her elegant kimono, taking off into the sky, flying the opposite way of her son. It was clear he cared for the twin children, but knowing her stubborn son, she would make sure to keep an eye out for her granddaughters.

As she flew, the inu-yokai thought of the other rumour she had heard, that the hanyou child of Toga had also recently welcomed a child with his human bride. She pondered visiting the child to see if she had inherited any of the human princess Izayoi’s looks. There could also be fun in teasing her son by comparing the looks of the three children.

With a content sigh, the inu-yokai began heading towards the human village of the bone eater’s well. It was truly a new generation, and the woman worried how any of these children intended to raise children of their own…


End file.
